The use of digital audio has drastically grown in popularity within the last few years. Users of mobile devices now spend numerous hours listening to audio content on those mobile devices. While automated advertising platforms have been developed and refined to reach consumers with image-based advertisements, attempts to provide targeted content to consumers in the digital audio space have been unsuccessful. Audio content creation typically requires the use of a studio. During its creation, making even small changes in an audio script can be costly in both time and money. Furthermore, even if multiple iterations of an audio content could be created, at best each of those iterations would be targeted toward a particular group of users and not toward a particular user.